With an explosive growth in utilization of communication devices, mobile telecommunications carriers are seeing an exponential increase in network traffic. To meet the demands of higher traffic, conventional systems employ traffic steering mechanisms that offload mobile traffic from a cellular network to an overlapping Wi-Fi network. By using Wi-Fi networks, for example, in indoor locations, mobile telecommunications carriers can deliver a superior customer experience and cost effectively boost network performance for the end user. Typically, when both cellular and Wi-Fi radios of a user equipment (UE) are switched on, the battery of the UE is drained very quickly (as compared to the slower battery drain when only a single radio is turned on). One of the reasons for the fast battery drain is that the Wi-Fi modem actively and continuously scans available Wi-Fi networks and performs related processing. Typically, many users turn off Wi-Fi due to its significant battery drain. This can result in the Wi-Fi radio being under utilized, especially in scenarios wherein Wi-Fi is the most suitable radio for a particular subscriber need.